1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for building wall construction, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for joining two or more panels together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular method for flexible allocation of space within a building utilizes portable partitions. Further, modular building has gained increased acceptance and usage throughout the construction industry. A standard means for connecting various modules consists of a male locking member attached to one module which must be physically operated through an opening in the module to engage a female receiving element attached to another module. See, for example, Van Praag, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,661, issued June 25, 1974.